


The Mighty Rescue Mission

by ChestnutBrumby



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not quite crackfic but not exactly serious either, Peter is in awe, Tony to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Civil War. Tony brings Peter to the Avengers Facility to design his new suit. Vision's just been thrown into the ground by Wanda and he's not coping well. </p><p>Not at all to be taken seriously, this one's just for fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kousagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousagi/gifts).



> Credit for this is all Kousagi, btw, I didn't come up with any of this one.

Peter was trying to act cool. He was tying really, really hard but when you were walking through the front door of the _Avengers Facility_ , with _Tony Stark_...  
  
It was a challenge.  
  
"So what I was thinking was a complete suit made of a new kevlar blend I might have borrowed from the US miltary. To be fair, Banner designed it in the first place so they wouldn't have the patents at all if it weren't for him. Pity he's still AWOL by the way, cause you two would get along great. But hey, I'll introduce you to our synthetic son. Vision's kinda our greatest achievement, y'know. He's just passed his second year, so he's checking off all the milestones now. Subatomic flight speeds, recorded IQ of 159, phasing through solid matter, and he cooks a lovely omelette."  
  
"Son?" Peter blinked. He had no idea what to say. "You and _Dr. Bruce Banner_? Wow, that's... uh... progressive of you, Mr Stark."  
  
Tony had stopped paying the aspiring Spider-Man attention though, frowning at something decidedly odd in the middle of the living area.  
  
"Friday, why is there a giant hole in my floor?"  
  
"Looks like Maximoff's work to me, Boss."  
  
"Play back the footage of the cameras in the kitchen and living room for the time this happened."  
  
"You meant the secret cameras you didn't tell the team about?"  
  
"Yup, those're the ones. Play it."    
   
Tony set his jaw after he'd watched the footage. "Where is Vision now, Friday?"  
  
"He's still in the bottom of the hole, Boss."  
  
" _What_?!" Tony knelt at the edge of the crater. "Toaster? Hey, you down there?"  
  
There wasn't any answer. Peter put his head on one side. "There's definitely somebody down there. I can hear um, crying."     
  
"Crying? Shit on a stick, I'm going to kill Maximoff when I get my hands on her. Barton too for good measure." He muttered, then raised his voice. "V? Come on buddy, big boys don't cry. Answer me, huh?"  
  
There was a long silence, then a faint voice drifted up from below the building's foundations.  
  
"I'm not crying." Protested the British-accented voice with a defined wobble. "There's powered concrete dust in my optic processors."  
  
Pause. Tony looked over Peter and waved an airy hand. "He's not usually like this." To Vision, he called down as he tapped a button on his watch, summoning one of his suits. Peter watched with huge eyes as it came flying through the air and attached itself to him, holding his breath the whole time.    
  
"Okay I'm coming down to get you baby boy." Tony took flight and zipped down into the crater. "What did that mean girl do to you? Come and tell us all about it." 


End file.
